Grenade Bags
Grenade Bags '''(or '''Boxes) contain grenades for the player to pick up throughout the ''Call of Duty'' series. In some cases, a grenade box is the first time the player will encounter grenades in a level. In Call of Duty and United Offensive, grenade bags can be found at preset locations and cannot be picked up from troops. From Call of Duty: Finest Hour onwards, grenade bags are dropped by enemies in their respective campaign. Call of Duty and United Offensive Grenade Bags do appear in the original Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive, but are not obtainable. Call of Duty: Finest Hour In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, enemies may drop grenade bags upon death. Grenade bags can be found in areas where the player gets ambushed, and in some tunnels, but only in few instances and limited quantities. The player may need some to destroy motorcycles in some levels or to eliminate large numbers of enemies near machine gun nests. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, grenade bags are dropped by random enemies, similar to Finest Hour. They contain three Stielhandgranates, but no smoke grenades. Grenade Bag CoD2.png Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, grenade boxes are dropped by random enemies, each containing anywhere from one to three Mk2 frags, Model 24 Stielhandgranate,or smoke grenades. Certain boxes that have an eagle and swastika on the cover can be opened by meleeing them. Otherwise, these boxes contain the same contents as regular Grenade Boxes. Grenade Box CoD3.png Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare In Call of Duty 4, enemies randomly drop grenade bags when killed. Each bag has one frag grenade and will occasionally provide the player with a Flashbang. Grenade Bag MW.jpg Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War, single grenades are dropped, but have the effect of grenade bags. The single grenade can give the player more than one grenade at times, much like a regular grenade bag would. A chalk outline of a grenade bag can be found on the wall in Nazi Zombies mode, where players may purchase Stielhandgranates for 250 points. Call of Duty: Zombies Grenade Bags are found on the wall in exactly the same places as their respective World at War maps. They cost 250 points and give four Stielhandgranates. Unlike the Bouncing Betties, these yield an unlimited amount of purchases, as long as the player can afford them. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, enemies drop grenade bags that give the player one grenade and occasionally a flashbang, similar to Call of Duty 4. They have the same appearance as bags in Call of Duty 4. In Multiplayer, if the player uses the perk Scavenger, deceased teammates and enemies drop a blue colored bag upon death, which restocks the player's ammunition and grenades. Grenade Bag MW2.png Call of Duty: Black Ops Grenade Bags return in both the Zombies and single-player modes. In all Zombie Maps, chalk outlines of grenade bags continue to represent purchasable grenades. In Kino der Toten, "Five" and Ascension, the grenades are M67 Fragmentation Grenades, where as in Call of the Dead, Shangri-La and Moon the grenades are Semtexes. In Verrückt, Shi No Numa and Der Riese (obtainable through the limited editions or Rezurrection map pack), Stielhandgranates are purchasable from grenade bag outlines and are located in the same places as the original maps. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Again, enemies in campaign can drop grenade bags in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Grenade bags also appear on the multiplayer map Lockdown, though they are not obtainable. In one section of the map, soldiers can be found hanging from a post. One of them has a grenade bag attached to them, containing Molotovs. Grenade Bag MW3.jpg|Grenade Bag from a killed enemy. Call of Duty: Black Ops II A Grenade Bag is the icon for Semtex in TranZit, Nuketown Zombies and Die Rise. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Enemies in the campaign once again drop grenade bags in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and now they are highlighted in green. Call of Duty: WWII In the campaign, Drew Stiles can resupply the player with grenades when needed, through his Squad Abilities. Drew Stiles grenade resupply .png|Drew Stiles giving the player a grenade ressuply. Trivia *In Museum, corpses drop unusable grenade bags. *Allies do not drop grenade bags when they die. Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 3 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Single Player Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Weapons